The Cell Biology Core will provide support to the programs described in this multi-project application by focusing upon three areas. First, a flow cytometry core facility will provide a service to support the aims of these programs. This facility will permit the isoloation of immune cells that are functionally critical to the development of immune responsive and thus lead to a greater understanding of these processes. Secondly, this core will support the development of monoclonal anitbodies directed towards proteins involved in innate and adaptive immunity. These reagents will serve as powerful tools to be used in further dissecting the roles these immune adapting agents play. Finally, the cell biology core will probe healthy and diseased tissue to continue to elucidate the roles of immune modulators through immunohistochemistry analysis and gene array technology.